


More Than My Son

by GryffindorTom, Snakeskin91 (GryffindorTom)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/Snakeskin91
Summary: Harry Potter has an epiphany about how much he wants to be the one to take the virginity of his eldest son, James Sirius Potter. Does he act or not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title More Than My Son  
> Rating M  
> Summary Harry Potter has an epiphany about how much he wants to be the one to take the virginity of his eldest son, James Sirius Potter. Does he act or not?  
> Pairings Harry/James Sirius, Harry/Ginny (past), Ron/Ginny (mentioned)  
> Warnings Contains incest.  
> A/N Written by my brother, Snakeskin91 using a dictation app on my PC, whilst he under the influence of copious amounts of Spitfire Ale and Irn Bru!

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**31** **st** **August 2025**

Harry knew that it would be the last day before his eldest son, James, was due to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school he had gone to as a child, to start as the new Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

James was his eldest child from that marriage, along with his brother Albus. The reason Harry had divorced Ginny was simple, he had found Ginny was cheating on him, by committing incest by sleeping with her brother, Ronald, something which was not frowned upon by the Wizarding World.

If Harry was honest, he had a bit of a crush on Ron, and would have admitted to himself that he would have slept with Ron given half a chance, had the Wizarding World not frowned upon Homosexuality with non-familial members, but he would also have, given half a chance, slept with someone else, someone who, despite being a male, was available.

Harry wanted to have sexual intercourse with his twenty-one-year-old son, James Sirius Potter, and he knew that he could do it, especially as he dreamed about how his son's member was, knowing that the fruit of his loins would have a large member when erect.

Watching his son dry off after showing, Harry knew that he needed to broach the idea to James, who he knew was homosexual following the way he had been watching his son look at his cousin, Hugo Weasley.

James only needed to look his father once to know what he was wanting. "Come on dad, lets go upstairs." He said, winking. Harry knew one thing instantly, James was going to be more than his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 297 Publish Date 25/12/2016


End file.
